In general, there is a need in the economy for cycles of various types in which security documents such as, for example, cash, circulate, change owners, and/or are temporarily stored. Most of these cycles require a financial institute as an intermediary, which withdraws cash from a cycle and re-supplies said cash according to fixed rules, thus functioning as a cash reservoir.
For example, department stores accept more cash than they spend, which is why the accrued excess of cash is conventionally transported to a financial institute (for example, to a bank) so as to securely store the profit. The cash temporarily stored at said financial institute by way of automatic tellers of the financial institute is then fed back into the cycle in that said cash is dispensed to customers of the financial institute. In order to facilitate the access of users to the automatic tellers, the latter are often disposed not only at the financial institute per se but also at locations, for example at a distance from the financial institute, where many potential customers assemble. Therefore, the cash in this part of the cycle has to be transported from the financial institute to the automatic tellers.
A significant effort is conventionally invested in order for the transport of the security documents to be protected against unauthorized access by third parties in the various parts of the cycle. For example, the frequency of the transports is increased in order to reduce the value per transport, and in order for said transport to be rendered unattractive. Alternatively or additionally, high levels of security measures are taken in order to avert any access by third parties.